No Good Deed
by happychica
Summary: Voyager Songfic. Chakotay's been taken by the Sloargs and Janeway can't figure out how to get him back.


Disclaimer: Voyager's not mine, or all the JetCers would be much happier. I also don't own Wicked.

A/N: Please tell me what you think. Voyager fics are sacred territory to me, and this is the first time I've tried expanding it.

Normal

_Lyrics_

Captain Janeway was pacing again. She'd been doing so for hours now and the only result seemed to be her growing frustration and a faded spot in the carpet under her restless feet. No matter how the poor women looked at it, she couldn't find a way to get her First Officer back and still follow Star Fleet protocols. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tuvok's voice resonating throw the comm. system.

"Tuvok to Captain Janeway."

"Go ahead."

"We've detected an alien vessel. It is similar to the one that took Commander Chakotay."

_Fiyero!_

"I'll be right there." Quickly, Janeway left her quarters and almost ran to the bridge.

_Eleka nahmen nahmen _

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

Janeway anxiously shifted from foot to foot as the turbolift moved towards deck one. Silently, she bowed her head and prayed he'd be alright.

_Let his flesh not be torn_

_Let his blood leave no stain_

_Though they beat him_

_Let him feel not pain_

_Let his bones never break_

_And however they try_

_To destroy him_

_Let him never die…_

_Let him never die…_

The turbolift final came to a stop and Janeway jogged to the bridge heart still pumping faster than normal. If these were the people who had Chakotay, this might be her only chance to get him back.

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka…eleka…_

"We're being hailed Captain."

"On screen." A horribly pale face stared back at her, sunken betraying a lack of trust. "I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. We believe some of your people have kidnapped my First Officer. We would appreciate if you'd help us locate him."

"We are the Sloarg. We have taken your crewman."

"We would like him back."

"We cannot do that."

"Why not?" Kathryn could feel her nails embedding themselves in her palms with in an effort to remain calm.

"We require him for medical testing. We suggest you proceed without questions." The screen blacked out and left the bridge crew staring at a blank view screen.

"Well," muttered Kathryn, "I guess its back to the drawing board." She turned and began to make her way off of the bridge.

_What good is this chanting?_

_I don't even know what I'm reading._

_I don't even know what trick I ought to try._

"Captain." Pausing, Kathryn eyed her oldest friend.

"Yes Mr. Tuvok?" Said Vulcan paused a moment before responding.

"Perhaps there is no peaceful way to get Commander Chakotay back from these…Sloargs." Kathryn sighed.

_Fiyero where are you?_

_Already dead or bleeding?_

_One more disaster I can add to my_

_Generous supply?_

"Perhaps you're right." Disheartened, the Captain continued on her way out off of the bridge, muttering about Tuvok having the bridge. If Vulcans could sigh, Tuvok would've.

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_No act of charity goes unresented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_That's my new creed_

_My road of good intentions_

_Led where such roads always lead_

_Nogood deed_

_Goes unpunished_

Janeway was now sure she'd paced the fabric to death, and still only one option came to mind. Attack. By attacking the alien vessel, it would give Tom enough time to get in close enough with a shuttle and beam Chakotay out. The Tom would have to hightail it back to Voyager and they'd get the heck outta there.

'But this has never worked before,' thought Janeway glumly. She thought back to the other times they'd tried similar plans, all which had resulted in failure.

_Nessa…_

Seven had been caught in a storm on an away mission. Hoping to disperse the clouds, Janeway had ordered Harry to fire an energy beam that would dissolve the cloud mass. It had also nearly dissolved Seven. She'd been in Sickbay for weeks.

_Doctor Dillamond…_

Tom's warp 10 trial had had…interesting results, but not really successful ones.

_Fiyero…_

'But none of them were total failures. It could work, if we time it right…"

_Fiyero!!_

"Alright, here's what we're doing." Janeway stood tensely in front of the senior staff and quickly explained her plan. "Mr. Kim, I need and B'Elanna to come up with an beam that can get through their shields. It doesn't have to be much, just large enough to get a shuttle through." The two officers nodded before scampering from the room, already trading ideas back and forth. "Tuvok, you are in charge of distracting the Sloarg. Weapons, energy beam, photon blasts, whatever. Just keep their attention." The Vulcan nodded following the younger crew members out of the room. "And Mr. Paris, you'll be on shuttle duty."

"Captain?" Confused clear blue eyes met stormy gray as the blonde flyboy looked at the senior officer.

"You'll get through the hole in the shielding and beam Commander Chakotay out. Then get you butt back through it and back to Voyager. We're not sticking around to find out how they'll take this." The blonde nodded before standing to leave. Pausing at the door, Tom looked back over his shoulder at his weary captain.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Kathryn blinked at her helmsman's retreating back. 'Is it that obvious?'

…………………………..

A few hours later, Voyager was still tailing the alien ship and Kathryn was close to a full blown panic attack. She'd already gone throw every possible way the mission could go wrong, but one thing was still bugging her. 'What will Chakotay think when he finds out I put the whole crew in danger just to save him?'

_One question haunts and hurts_

_Too much, too much to mention,_

_Was I really seeking good_

_Or just seeking attention?_

_Is that all good deeds are_

_When looked at with an ice-cold eye?_

_If that's all good deeds are_

_Then maybe that's the reason why_

"Mr. Paris, how much longer is this going to take?"

"I'm not sure captain; I'm having trouble getting a lock on him. They're scrambling all my attempts at locating him." Kathryn looked around the bridge. It was in a horrid state and she knew it would only get worse if she kept at this. Closing her eyes, Kathryn knew what she had to do.

"Mr. Paris, return to Voyager."

"But-"

"That's an order."

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_All helpful urges should be circumvented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_Sure I meant well-_

_Well, look at what well-meant did…_

The Maquis crewmembers had always been a bit…distrustful at times, but know they seemed to all out hate her. She couldn't blame them. She hadn't felt this horrible…ever.

_Alright enough-so bet it_

_So be it then…_

_Let all Oz be agreed_

_I'm wicked through and through_

_Since I can not succeed_

_Fiyero saving you_

_I promise no good deed_

_Will I attempt to do again_

_Ever again_

Trudging solemnly back to her quarters, Janeway paused outside her door. She thought she could here something inside. Janeway ordered the door open and leapt aside. Nothing happened. If there was anything inside, it wasn't hostile.

Slowly she crept into her quarters and looked around. A light was on in her room. Peeking inside, her mouth fell open. Sound asleep on her bed was Chakotay. On the stand next to it was a note. Picking it up, Kathryn read:

'You seemed adamant at getting him back

We thought we'd oblige

Though things would've gone smoother

If you'd just gone for the ride

Next time someone tells you to trust them

Just remember us

And to do anything that foolish

Always leads to a defeat-like crush

-the Sloarg'

Kathryn smiled at the note. It might not have gone exactly the way she'd planned, but most things didn't. And now they had Chakotay back.

Watching the sleeping man in front of her, Paris' words came back to her.

'Maybe I'll tell him…someday…' Silently, she leaned down and gently kissed his forehead. Chakotay mumbled something, but then stilled. Still smiling, Kathryn left her quarters to go tell the rest of the crew.

_No good deed_

_Will I do…_

_Again!!_

-fin-


End file.
